


Sixty-Nine Shades of SeokHan

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	Sixty-Nine Shades of SeokHan

It felt like any normal night for Jeonghan; cold, lonely, and a little boring. A soft, frustrating sigh escaped his lips as he closed the novel he was reading--E.L. James' Fifty Shades Darker--then he stood up from his single couch and head straight to the kitchen. He might as well drink the night away while waiting for his boyfriend.

He carried four cans of beer and a bag of chips in their room, turned on his laptop and watched a movie to probably ease his boredom. He had decided to watch the movie adaptation he was reading just awhile ago, which made the effect of the alcohol twice hotter.

It was in the middle of a scene where the couple were making out in the bathroom when Jeonghan's phone rang. He gulped the remaining contents of his third can before he grabbed his phone, blindly answering it and never leaving his eyes from the steamy scene.

"Baby?" His eyes widen in surprise as he heard his lover's voice, Seokmin, at the end of the line. "I'm bringing home three boxes of---Who's moaning?" Seokmin asked as he heard the loud sounds coming from Jeonghan's laptop.

Jeonghan quickly turned down the volume then placed his laptop down, body facing the door of their room, sweats forming on his forehead as he tells him what he was doing.

"I got bored so I kinda drink and decided to watch a movie," he explains, lips pouting as he plays with his swollen lips.

Seokmin, on the other hand, chuckled at his boyfriend's playfulness then heavy and fast footsteps can be heard from the background along with a faint rustle of a plastic bag. The latter didn't reply making Jeonghan feel even nervous that his boyfriend might think of something different about what he heard, then he heard their door opening.

"I'm on my way, baby. Just wait for a second," Seokmin said with his sultry voice and Jeonghan could swore how he can imagine the latter smirking from the other line.

His heart pounded in excitement then he immediately turned off his laptop and placed it on his side table. He was in the middle of finishing his last can of beer when the door to their room opened and a smirking Seokmin appeared in front of him.

Without any further words, the latter rushed towards him, his arm wrapping around Jeonghan's waist and his other hand cupping his cheek. Seokmin tilted his head as he claims his boyfriend's plump lips, making Jeonghan moan in astonishment.

Jeonghan was still in his right mind that he was able to place his can of beer at the side table then he wraps his arms around Seokmin's neck, pulling him closer as he kisses him back.

"The moans of the actors didn't turn me on, but a sudden image of you naked and moaning suddenly flashed on my mind," he mumbles against Jeonghan's lips before biting the older's lower lip and playfully tugging on it.

Jeonghan groaned softly at his lover's confession, his lips parting as he pressed his body closer against his. Seokmin gladly took the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth, his hand squeezing the latter's waist as he swirls his tongue around his hot cavern, tasting every part of him.

Jeonghan could only moan as he let his lover feast on his mouth, his eyes tightly shutting as he felt the heat burning against his chest and lower body.

Seokmin didn't waste any time as he knew well how hungry they both must be feeling that he pulled away from the kiss then his expert hands swiftly discarded the latter's close, leaving them on the floor. He gently pushes Jeonghan down the bed so he could undress himself as well.

Jeonghan stared at him with clouded eyes, his face flushed as the alcohol was slowly taking its toll on him. Seokmin hovered on top of his partially drunk boyfriend, a teasing smile plastered on his face as he pressed their erected cocks together, his lips pressing lightly against Jeonghan's cheek as he grinds his waist, making the both of them moan.

"My baby likes that, huh?" He whispered against his neck and Jeonghan only mewled in response.

He licked a spot on his neck before biting it and giving it a rough suck, making sure to leave a visible mark on his skin then his hand made it's way in between of Jeonghan's ass, two fingers parting his ass cheeks and expertly rubbing against the rim.

Jeonghan gasped loudly and he gripped on his boyfriend's hair and shoulder, his legs automatically spreading widely as Seokmin slips two fingers inside him. He could feel his muscles clenching and the heat being ignited inside him as Seokmin's fingers slowly thrusts in and out of his hole, teasing and stretching him at the same time.

His breath hitches and his wall clenches around Seokmin's fingers as the latter made scissoring movements inside him, trying to prep him properly for his dear cock. Seokmin could feel how hard his cock is and how badly he wanted to pound in his lover's tight little hole because of his endearing voice. He felt bewitched as Jeonghan's sweet moans enchanted him, making him want to pleasure the latter more.

"You sound so good, Jeonghan," he groaned softly then he pulled his fingers out, making his boyfriend whine as the emptiness gave him a shock of frustration.

Seokmin held on to his boyfriend's waist as he positions his cock between the latter's ass cheeks and without any warning, he thrusts his cock roughly inside him, earning a loud whimper from his boyfriend.

"You feel so good, baby," he whispered as he plants soft kisses against his cheek and ear, his hips continuously moving in an uneven pace.

Jeonghan was already in his fucked up state that all he could do was let out sweet noises that arouses Seokmin more. His legs wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist, his fingers clawing against his shoulders as his body slowly followed the rhythm. Jeonghan tilted his head upwards, mouth ajar and eyes tightly shut as soft moans accompanied with loud whines escapes his lips.

Seokmin was slowly drifting away from his sanity that his pace was starting to turn rougher. He buries his face against Jeonghan's neck, their bodies pressing together, unintentionally squeezing the latter's cock in between their stomachs.

The loud squelching sound of his cock pounding mercilessly inside him, their skin slapping together and Jeonghan's loud moans slowly filled the room, sending pleasuring shivers down his spine. His ragged breathing brushing against Jeonghan's already sensitive skin was making the latter squirm underneath him.

Seokmin's cock throbbed against Jeonghan's tightly clenched wall and a low groan escaped his lips followed by soft curses, his body felt excited, the heat rushing through his blood as he increases his pace. Jeonghan screamed his name, his body trembling from pleasure as the latter finally hits his bundle of nerves. Jeonghan could feel an overwhelming pleasure washing over him as Seokmin relentlessly abuses his sweet spot.

Seokmin's nails digging against the latter's skin as he kept him in place, pounding on him faster. Their moans getting louder as they both catches their release. Jeonghan tightens his grip around his boyfriend's body, face burying against Seokmin's neck as a familiar sensation pools on the pits of his stomach.

A few more thrust and he felt his body shuddering in sheer pleasure, his eyes tightly shut, moaning Seokmin's name as he cums against their stomachs. His boyfriend didn't stop from moving as he chases his own orgasm.

Seokmin buries his cock inside him, the tip pressing against Jeonghan's prostate, his face against his neck, moaning the latter's name as he cums inside him.

Jeonghan whines softly as he felt his boyfriend's cum filling him up. They both remained still as they catches their breath, foreheads now pressing together as they do so.

"I love you, Seokmin," was the first thing Jeonghan said as soon as he was back from his rightful state.

Seokmin chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness then pressed a soft kiss against the tip of his nose. "I love you too, Jeonghan."


End file.
